Entre blancas promesas y sentimientos cálidos
by patriot117
Summary: Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje, porque depende del valor que tu le des a la vida para decir si es bella o una pesadilla. Porque entre promesas blancas siempre hay un sentimiento cálido.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Entre blancas promesas y sentimientos cálidos.<em>

No sabía cómo empezó todo, pero sabía cómo terminaría. En la cima de la montaña, con el azul del cielo a metros escasos de su cabeza, y un mundo fluyente bajo sus pies. En la fría parte del mundo, cubierta de espíritus blancos que susurraban con vehemencia que no todo era malo, porque las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.

Sus pisadas resultaban pesadas y se perdían en la nieve, como queriendo retrasar lo inevitable, pero reconociendo la importancia del trayecto.

Se dirigía a la cima del mundo, donde los sonidos son solo leyendas entre la nada, y los paisajes son como retratos olvidados que nadie apreciaría jamás. El destino está marcado para unos, mientras que para otros solo hay el presente, marcando el momento con acciones en busca de algo más.

Levantó su mirada, observando que el camino era escabroso, inclinado y peligroso. Nada le detendría, porque tenía fijado a donde se dirigía, y a donde regresaría. Porque una promesa es un código inquebrantable, escrita hace eones con letras en fuego y hielo. Porque eso no lo hacía por él.

-.-.-

El verano llegaba a su fin como cada año en el mismo día de septiembre. Las clases comenzaron semanas antes y la diversión se esfumo como llegaron las tareas y exposiciones. Pero nada de eso dejaba que un joven de cabellera castaña perdiera esa alegría que contagia como un virus a los demás. Incluso para un rubio que no le gustaba demostrar sentimientos salvo el de la indiferencia y la lealtad, los demás los guardaba para sí mismo.

El grupo que conformaba la clase se divertía con las ocurrencias del joven de cabellera revoltosa, riendo y compartiendo un ameno momento antes de la llegada del profesor. Una mirada de azul eléctrico solo les miraba un poco alejado, con sus brazos cruzados, solo escuchando y riendo para sí. Y esto lo conocía a la perfección el castaño, que se aparto del grupo que seguía charlando para ir con su mejor amigo.

—Venga, Matt, ¿porque siempre tan serio?

La respuesta la conocía a la perfección, las emociones para el eran como un cristal frágil que cualquiera podría quebrar con facilidad, y solo había una forma de protegerlo; guardarlos.

—Tai, a diferencia de los demás yo no soy de reírme de cualquier tontería.

—¡Oye!

Se escucho quejarse a Sora lo lejos.

—Es la verdad.

La pelirroja y el rubio se quedaron mirando por un momento solo para que la joven le sacara la lengua y se volteara.

—Amigo, no es la simpleza del chiste lo que los hace reír —Tai se sentó frente a su amigo— es el hecho de ser feliz con tus amigos.

-.-.-

La vida es dura para unos y para otros no tanto, y eso lo supo el rubio cuando conoció a su mejor amigo. Caras distintas de una misma moneda. Porque uno era el sol resplandeciente y el otro la cruz que lleva en su espalda un pesar.

Y por aquella misma dualidad de sensatez e imprudencia se hicieron amigos, porque al final eran lo mismo a pesar de sus diferencias. Donde uno quería demostrar la belleza de la vida mientras el otro solo la observaba. Porque uno es lo que lucha por ser, y nada puede obligarle ser otra cosa que no eres. En lo que el otro es lo que es solo por ser autentico.

—Aun falta un poco —hablo bajo su bufanda azulada que lo protegía de los fuertes vientos.

Cubierto con gruesas ropas, y unos lentes le cubrían de perder la vista, siguió su caminar. Paso por paso, recuerdo tras recuerdo. Avanzando a la promesa, impulsado por la amistad.

Porque no recordaba cómo empezó todo, pero sabia como terminaría. Donde la verdad es absoluta y la mentira relativa.

-.-.-

El porqué de una situación no es importante para saber la razón de lo ocurrido, solo pasaba sin previo aviso, sin jugar, sin tener en cuenta la persona. Y eso frustraba al rubio que veía postrado en una cama la representación de sus emociones guardadas.

—Sabes, nunca pensé que este sería el final —hablo con una sonrisa amarga el castaño.

—¿Quién dice que es el final? —contesto impasible.

Tai no dejo de dibujar la media sonrisa en sus labios, le parecía divertido como su mejor amigo seguía tan fuerte y sereno, aun cuando sufría por dentro. Cerró los ojos un momento, puedo escuchar como un ligero gemido de susto traiciono la garganta de Matt.

—Cuantas aventuras tuvimos de jóvenes.

—Aun somos jóvenes, tenemos veinticinco, nos queda mucho por recorrer.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Yo nunca me equivoco.

-.-.-

Todo tiene una primera vez en la vida, pero el recordar aquellas palabras cuando la enfermedad empeoro, su cuerpo tembló de miedo por equivocarse esa vez.

Escalo un tramo de la montaña helada, glaseada como un pastel, aquel favorito de su mejor amigo. El viento le arremetía sin piedad, como probando su espíritu, en lo que sus pies se fortalecían en vez de flaquear.

Y como prueba final, estuvo la pendiente inclinada que lo llevaría a la zona prometida. Al lugar que de pequeños soñaron con conocer, el punto de sus sueños hechos realidad. Una choza de madera vieja lo esperaba en lo alto de la montaña, como un anciano viejo y sabio esperando a compartir a un ser digno de su conocimiento toda su experiencia.

Camino sujetando en todo momento la urna. Aquella donde se resguardaban sus emociones, las que quiso ignorar por tanto tiempo.

—Hemos llegado.

-.-.-

El sol se elevaba por los cielos matutinos como un ave celestial, brindando de calor a los habitantes de este lado del planeta. Tan hermoso era el día que no se podía perder el resplandor de esa mañana encerrada en la habitación del hospital.

—Te ves tan ridículo con esos googles sobre tu cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

—Por lo menos yo no toco un instrumento tan soso como la armónica.

—¿Enserio? ¿Es lo mejor que se ocurrió?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que Tai soltara una carcajada y Matt solo dibujara una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste amigo?

—Lo acabo sé hacer, ciego.

—Perdóname por ser tan apático que no me di cuenta.

Matt no contesto, el sarcasmo con tintes de broma nunca le molestaron por parte de su mejor amigo. Entendía que todo aquello lo hacía para tratar de sacarlo de esas capas que el mismo se creó para no salir dañado.

El silencio tomo reinado entre los amigos por unos cuantos minutos antes de que la voz de una mujer se escuchara desde lo lejos. Sora les gritaba desde la ventana de la habitación del hospital del castaño, estaba molesta por la imprudencia de que este anduviera afuera. Tai le saludo alegre provocando solo que la molestia de la pelirroja se tornara en enfado, ese que solo existe cuando una persona te importa y preocupas por ella.

—Te ama, lo sabes.

—Y yo a ella.

Esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para sentir esa carga de culpa del castaño que en pocas ocasiones demostraba. Matt se quedo mirando el rostro endurecido de su mejor amigo, no necesitaba poder leer la mente para saber que le dolía abandonar a su pelirroja.

—¿Te parece si la hacemos enojar un momento más?

Sorprendido por la proposición del rubio Tai se quedo pasmado en su silla de ruedas admirando el rostro juguetón que tenía en su rostro. La sorpresa de convirtió en diversión, la boca abierta se dibujo en una sonrisa de complice.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

-.-.-

Las palabras son tan poderosas como una flama ardiendo en una hoguera. Resplandeciente en la negrura del bosque. Aun resonaban en su mente cuando lo vio partir a un mundo lejano, pero más fuerte aun era ese sentimiento cálido de la amistad; que reafirmaba que no importaba tiempo ni lugar para sentir a esa persona.

Abrió la puerta de la cabaña, madera vieja y carcomida, chillando como un recién nacido. A diferencia de afuera el interior resultaba reconfortante, abandonada por el mismo tiempo, fehaciente creatura de la soledad. No entendía porque el frio del exterior no impregnaba el ambiente de esa choza tan antigua como la misma montaña.

—Henos aquí, amigo.

Observo esa cabaña con la que soñaron tantos años, la que representaba un monumento a su inocencia, y donde una promesa nació y solo la muerte la recordó.

—De nuevo donde todo puedo haber empezado.

No sabía cómo inicio todo, pero sabía como terminaría; enfrente de la chimenea donde de niños las brasas les calentaron. En la sala en la que su amistad se fortaleció, como un diamante.

Se saco los googles y la bufanda, se acerco a la chimenea y coloco en la repisa sobre esta la urna donde su amigo esperaba la promesa ser cumplida. El recipiente se levanto como un adorno impropio para el lugar, decorada con oro y plata no parecía lo apropiado para descansar en tan olvidado recinto. Pero para los ojos de Matt era lo mejor que pudiera adornar tan especial lugar, porque la piedra es preciosa cuando uno le da un cierto valor.

Los googles que traía consigo, su parte del testamento, su recordatorio de lo que debía ser a partir de ese día. Lo oprimido con fuerza entre sus manos. Una chispa de alegría lo invadió por todo su cuerpo, eliminando en el proceso todo cansancio que la escalada pudiera haber infligido en su cuerpo. Y un último recuerdo albergo en su mente como una proyección de cine, corriendo imagen tras imagen como fotografías acompañadas de sonidos.

-.-.-

Los años se convirtieron en meses, los meses en semanas, las semanas en días, los días en horas. El tiempo es relativo, pero cuando tu vida se extingue como una flama de una vela, se convierte en algo absoluto. Un reloj que marcha hacia atrás.

Con dolor, pesar y unas lágrimas en sus ojos observaba a su amigo tenido en la cama rodeado de todos aquellos que lo apreciaban y querían. Familiares, amigos, novia, conocidos. Tai era una persona que tenía un don especial, y es que lo podías estimar fácilmente. Tenía esa chispa que pocos poseen para cambiar la vida de los que le rodean.

Y aun en sus últimos momentos compartió de ese maravilloso regalo de vida. Su cuerpo podía estar demacrado, debilitado, carente de vida, pero su mirada brillaba como ningún otro día en que lo hubiera visto, y su sonrisa tan amplia y vigorosa.

Compartió con cada uno palabras tan provenientes de su corazón, que hizo quebrar hasta el más duro que era Matt. Sus padres los más afligidos no se separaban de sus costados, la madre quería demostrar una fuerza inexistente, su padre dejo de lado esa figura de invencible y se dejo llevar por su penuria.

Solo cuando la mayoría se retiro, y quedaban solo los más cercanos fue que le pidió que se acercara. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sabía que esa sería su última charla solo que trataba de negárselo.

—Amigo.

—Amigo.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano con ímpetu, como si dependiera del otro que su amigo no cayera por el precipicio.

—Me da gusto haber visto de nuevo tu sonrisa.

Su voz era débil, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que le hiciera entender a lo que se refería. En esos últimos meses entendió que debía haber dejado de lado esas capas que se crea para alejar a todos de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Compartió las travesuras que le gustaba hacer su mejor amigo, rieron de tonterías, hablaron de todo un poco, no se aparto del grupo como solía hacer. Vivió con su amigo lo que en una vida otros jamás conseguirían.

—Pensé que me iría sin volver a ver ese niño de la montaña.

—Tú lo has rescatado.

Tai sonrió entre lágrimas de sus seres queridos que observaban la escena.

—¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

—Lo que quieras, amigo.

—Vive como estos últimos meses, siempre —con dificultad saco esos googles que tenía guardado entre sus cobijas— No te vuelvas a esconder tras esas frías miradas, no dejes que nadie destruya quien en verdad eres.

Con esa poca vitalidad que le quedaba extendió su mano y le entrego sus preciados googles, esos que estaban cargados de tantas aventuras. Los acepto con dolor y alegría, sujetando con fuerza la mano de su amigo.

—Y cuídalos por mi —apunto con la vista a sus padres, hermana y novia.

—Ellos también son nuestra familia.

Takeru que se postraba a un lado de Hikari asintió mientras sujetaba con mucho cariño la mano de su castaña. Las palabras de su hermano también las sentía en su interior.

—Gracias, amigos.

-.-.-

Se colocó de nueva cuenta los googles y se acomodo la bufanda para protegerse del invierno que dominaba aquella parte del año. Hecho una última mirada a la urna que acompaño con fotos en recuadros de familiares y amigos.

—No vemos pronto, amigo —sonrió—. Aunque no tanto.

Su mirada ya no era fría como el invierno, y su sonrisa ya tenía vitalidad en esa curva que la dibujaba. Sus facciones se suavizaron, porque entre blancas promesas siempre hay un sentimiento cálido.

* * *

><p><em>Vengo a compartirles una historia que salio de pronto sin previo aviso, me puse a escribir y fue fluyendo esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.<em>

_Se cuidan._

_Au Revoir._


End file.
